Magnolia Inn
by BlackBear53
Summary: See if you can find our hero. I left this one open at the end for a reason. Thank you Donald Bellisario for NCIS and Shane Brennan for characters that we can play with. He will be home before you know he's missing.


Saturday night is date night and I waited for my date at the Magnolia Blossom Inn. Jamie said he'd meet me there at seven. It was already seven twenty and I wasn't a happy camper. Jamie was late, yet again.

I didn't want to wait anymore so I asked to be seated in the main dining room. I love a restaurant with crisp white napkins and sparkling glassware and this place had them. I suppose that is why Jamie hates this place. His idea of a restaurant is a biker bar. The hostess showed me to a table and placed a menu in front of me. I thanked her and she walked away.

In a few minutes a waiter came and I ordered a Sauvignion Blanc and he left.

I sat and watched out the window to look for Jamie. It was now quarter to eight. I was beyond disappointed and moving on to angry. My waiter came back and asked if I wished to order. Oh hell, why not, I needed to eat. So I did.

About that time a man walked in and sat across from me. It made things a bit awkward as he sat by the window to the parking lot. I couldn't watch for Jamie anymore, as he sat between me and the parking lot. It might be a bit awkward.

The man wore a black jacket and a black plaid scarf. His hair was cut very short, and his chin held the stubble of a couple days. It looked good on him. There was aura about him, not a visual one but it showed in the way he carried himself. The sense of assurance sat around him like his black jacket. I tried not to look at him but my eyes were drawn to him like he was a magnet.

The waiter brought my appetizer. I spent the next ten minutes eating my brie and fruit and trying to watch the parking lot without engaging the look of the gentleman sitting at the window. I almost accomplished it but just once he caught my eye. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and when he met mine it felt like he pierced my soul.

He rose and came over to my table. He was smiling which was a positive thing as far as I was concerned. "Is there any reason you're staring at me? Do we know each other?" He didn't say it with malice and there seemed to be a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

I felt myself blushing. 'I wasn't staring at you or even watching you. I am looking out in the parking lot for my boyfriend who happens to be incredibly late."

He smiled looked out the window and his eyes found their way back to mine. "That is his loss." There seemed to be a bit of impish boy behind those eyes. "May I join you? When and if he gets here I'll leave."

He intrigued me and his smile made my heart beat just a little faster. I shrugged and gestured to the chair across from me. "I guess it would be alright."

He sat across from me and the urge to know him grew tenfold. I have to admit to being a bit tongue tied at first.

He sensed my discomfort and tried to make it better for me. "My name is Gregory Caswell. I too am alone here this evening. My lady friend broke it off with me on New Year's Day." He wore a faraway look in his eyes. "I've never been here before. How about you? "

I felt bad for him and felt sympathetic as well because Jamie and I were done. He'd stood me up for the last time. I'd gone to some of the so called restaurants he liked and he never wanted to go to some place upscale. He called them 'snooty.' "I love this restaurant, the quaintness of it. I like starched napkins, nice crystal and the food here is excellent. I could suggest something for you if you like, Mr. Caswell."

He smiled and it warmed me. I don't know what it was about that smile but I will remember it for the rest of my life. "Greg, please and I didn't catch your name. I'll let you choose from the menu for me. I'll eat just about anything except octopus and that is not on the menu. I see that you already have started. I'm still waiting for my martini, can I get you another? What are you drinking?"

I guess I blushed again for it got real warm in the restaurant. "My name is Sheri Hartman. You seem to be a steak man so the prime rib is good and sure I'll have another glass of wine." I felt like he'd done this before and I don't know why but I asked about it. "Do you pick up women in restaurants often?"

He turned to gaze around the Inn. I sensed a bit of pain but he hid it again so quickly that I might have missed it. "Well Sheri, this only the second time and the first was a set up by a friend. It could never have worked out anyway." The sadness of this conversation couldn't be missed. He obviously missed his lady.

The waiter came by bringing Greg his martini. He told the waiter to take it back and bring two of whatever I was drinking. I found this odd and my facial expression must have shown it. "Why send it back? I think I was trying to relive my first date and that drink was part of it. So moving on…I'll try something new."

My waiter came and we ordered two prime ribs and two salads. I really didn't want the salad but I am trying to eat better so…I'll try something new too.

We chatted about our jobs. I'm the head buyer for a chain of shops that cater to young petites. The chain is based here in Los Angeles and run throughout the Pacific states. We are trying to expand into Nevada and Utah but that is still to be determined. He told me he works in securities and that it had been slow for the last week. That is why he had time for a dinner out. We changed the conversation to family. I have a sister and a brother both back east in Massachusetts. He was hesitant to tell me about his family but relented. He has three brothers and two sisters and his mom. They are a close knit family who see each other every day. I think that I'd like to see my sibs more often, just not every day.

When dinner ended he wanted dessert and I was absolutely stuffed so I said no. It already seemed like I'd roll out of the Inn. He ordered a crème brule that made my mouth water but I stood by my guns. I refused when he offered to share.

I finished my wine and took out my wallet.

Greg's face took on a look of hurt. "Put your wallet away. This is to be my treat. You saved me from eating alone tonight and I appreciate that, so put it away."

I didn't want for him to pay for my dinner but I also didn't want to insult him either, so I put it away. "You saved me from eating alone as well. Thank you." I looked at my watch and it said eleven o'clock. I had just spent an enjoyable evening with a total stranger sharing a meal and wonderful conversation. I hadn't missed Jamie at all and that says something about our relationship doesn't it?

Greg finished the last bite of his dessert and put his fork down. "I don't want this evening to end, how about a walk on the beach?"

It flabbergasted me. We'd gotten along to well that I didn't give it another thought and now that he mentioned it, I didn't want it to end either. "Sure..I'll meet you where?"

Greg shook his head no. "No, we go together, it's not that far and I'll bring you back to your car later." He paid the bill and we walked out together. As we walked out in came my past, Jamie."

He swaggered in like he owned the place and took my hand as to lead me to the bar. I shrugged him off. "You are four hours late and I have a date on the beach. We are done. You stood me up for the last time tonight." I could tell he'd had a few before coming to find me but he was finished.

He noticed Greg standing by my side and gave a snigger. "Who's he…your" He gave a drunken snigger. "date?" Wait, did you pick him up here? Couldn't wait to properly break up with me? How many others were there?"

I'd had enough and turned to walk away when Jamie grabbed my arm and began to tug me towards him. He was hurting me so I screeched in pain. Greg grabbed Jamie's hand and whatever he did made Jamie let me go. "The lady said you were through. Didn't you hear her? If you were any kind of man you'd let her go quietly." Jamie pulled his hand back and rubbed it. Greg leaned in to say something softly to him. "Just let her go."

Jamie laughed a rough drunken laugh. "Take her, she's all yours. She's too high maintenance for me. Hope you can afford her."

I just about died of embarrassment, but Greg wasn't having it. "She most definitely is and I will appreciate that about her. Let's go Sheri."

As we walked out the front door of the Inn I heard the bartender yell across the bar. "You're already drunk, I'm calling you a cab." I knew they were talking to Jamie and there is the real reason he doesn't like the Inn.

Greg Caswell and I spent the next two years dating. We had gotten serious enough to move in together when he disappeared. It broke my heart. In some regards I still feel like he's watching out for me but from where I don't know.


End file.
